Best Friend
by AmuletDevil
Summary: My first song-fic so I'm sorry if its terrible. Song: Best Friend by Jason Chen. Jendall.


**_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there._**

**_Ever since we were ten, baby._**

**_When we were out on the playground playing pretend._**

**_Didn't know it back then._**

"Hey Jo!" Kendall shouted at the ten-year-old girl at the playground.

"Hey Kendall," Jo replied.

Kendall ran over to her and sat down.

"Why are you crying?" Kendall ask.

"I accidentally fell down." She said, looking down.

Kendall saw a spiderman doll and a princess doll sitting beside Jo.

"Wanna play 'Wedding' with the toys?" Kendall ask.

"Really?" Jo said happily. "But your friends would make fun of you."

Kendall took the spiderman doll and said, "I don't care. You're my best friend," he smiled at her "come on, spiderman can be the best man and princess can be the flower girl."

_**Now I realize you were the only one**_

_**It's never too late to show it.**_

_**Grow old together,**_

_**Have feelings we had before**_

_**Back when we were so innocent**_

Jo was putting her books into her locker and all the sudden a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who is it." The voice said.

"Hmm..." Jo wondered "is her tall?"

"Yup."

"Blonde?"

"Correct."

"Is it," Jo turned around and said "Kendall?"

The both of them laugh. "Yes. And for guessing it correctly, you get a free hug from me."

The both of them hug tightly. "You're such a dork."

He looked at her and chuckled. "But I'm your dork."

"Well, I have to live with it cause you're my best friend." She smiled.

Kendall frown a little bit and give her a small smile. "Yeah, best friends."

**_I pray for all your love_**

**_Girl our love is so unreal_**

**_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me._**

"How long does it take for girls to get ready?" Logan said.

"Longer then James." Carlos said.

"Hey, I only take twenty minutes, alright!" James protest.

"Guys, they're here already." Kendall said.

Camille, Jo, Lucy and Alexa walked towards the group that were waiting for them in front of the cinema.

"Sorry, we lost track of time." Jo apologize.

"That's ok," Kendall said "you're here now."

"So, what movie are we watching?" James asked.

"I think it's about a boy and a girl who are best friends but the boy has feelings for the girl but he's to afraid to tell her." Camille said.

"Sounds like Kendall and Jo." James said.

All of them look at the two blondes and agreed. Kendall and Jo blushed which cause everyone to laugh.

"Let's just go in." Kendall said, a little bit annoyed at the movie they're going to watch."

**_This is something like a movie_**

**_And I dont know how it ends girl_**

**_But I fell in love with my Best Friend._**

Kendall look over at the group. Logan and Camille were sharing a soda, James was playing with Lucy's hand and Carlos and Alexa was whispering to each other.

He sigh and little bit, which cause Jo to look at him.

"What's wrong?" She whisper into his ear.

Kendall startled at little bit.

"Oh, nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, how do you like the movie?"

"Boring..." Jo said and lay her head on Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall's heart beat sped up a little but he decided to relax.

After the movie the gang met up outside.

"The movie wasn't nice." Kendall said.

"Yeah? Jo laying on your shoulder is way better." Camille teased.

"Wh-what?" Kendall blushed.

"Admit it dude, you have a crush on Jo." James said and push Jo and Kendall together.

It's true, he's in love with his best friend.

**_Now I realize you were the only one_**

**_It's never too late to show it._**

**_Grow old together,_**

**_Have feelings we had before_**

**_When we were so innocent._**

"Hello?" Kendall answered reply tiredly into the phone.

"Kendall..." Jo said.

"Jo, what's wrong?" Kendall could hear she was crying.

"Could you...come to my house now?" Jo asked.

"Now?" He asked.

"Yea, please."

He thought it was important since she called him so he decided to see what's wrong. "Sure, give me a few minutes."

He hung up the call and went to grab a jacket and his beanie and wore his Vans.

It took him five minutes to reach her house since it was only a few blocks away from his house.

He climbed up a tree to Jo's balcony which was decorated with stars and music notes.

He lightly knock on the glass waiting for Jo to open it for him.

"Jo?" He whisper softly.

"Kendall? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

Jo quickly let Kendall in and cried into his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw Dak, cheating me with another girl." Jo cried.

Kendall was furious at him. He knew he would betray Jo. But now, he focused on comforting Jo.

"Don't cry. He's not worth your tears." Kendall said, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I know but he cheated on me with a better girl then me." She said.

Kendall touch her cheeks and smiled. "Well, I know that you have a better smile then she has. I know you have a better laugh then she has even if you hate your laughter. I think it's really cute. And you have...the most amazing eyes ever that always sparkles when you see something that you're interested at which always makes me...smile."

Jo smiled and hugged him tightly. "You're the best, Kendall."

"Well, it's just like when you fell down and we played with the toys for hours." Kendall reminded her.

She laughed a little bit. "Don't ruin the moment Kendork."

**_I know it sounds crazy_**

**_That you'd be my baby._**

**_Girl you mean that much to me._**

**_And nothing compares when_**

**_We're lighter than air and_**

**_We don't wanna come back down._**

"Smile!" Mrs Knight said.

Kendall, Jo and Katie smiled at the camera for Mrs Knight.

"Perfect." She said.

"Thanks for bringing me out to the park." Jo said to Kendall.

"Well, you have nothing else to do right?" Kendall smirked.

"I love the park. Everything is so peaceful here." She smiled.

"Hey, wanna fly kites?" Kendall said holding two kites in the hands.

"What are we? Five?" Jo laughed.

"Come on, please." Kendall pleaded.

Jo sighed at Kendall's childishness. "Pass me the red one." She smiled.

They spent hours flying kites. The both of them love how the kites fly freely and the clouds like forever.

**_And I don't wanna ruin what we have_**

**_Love is so unpredictable._**

**_But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying_**

**_You'd fall in love with your best friend._**

"So, are you sure you wanna confess to her?" Carlos said.

Kendall nodded his head. "Positive."

"Won't it ruin your friendship?" James asked.

"Well, that's a risk I should take." Kendall said, looking outside the window.

"Well, good luck bud." Logan smiled and patted his shoulder.

**_I remember when I said I'd always be there_**

**_Ever since we were ten baby._**

Jo was busy studying until she received a text from Kendall.

'Come outside to your backyard. :)'

She smiled and ran down the stairs to her backyard.

"Hey." Kendall said.

"Kendall, what is this?" Jo asked.

Kendall looked down and smiled. "Can't a guy make a picnic for a girl?"

"You're really an idiot." She stated.

"Yes, but an idiot who knows how to surprise a girl with a picnic." He replied back. "Now, you wanna stand there for the rest of the night or come sit down with me and eat?"

She giggled and rush towards the picnic blanket and sat down.

**_I remember when I said I'd always be there_**

**_Ever since we were ten baby._**

After they were done, they decided to lay down and watch the stars.

"Hey Jo," Kendall said.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Wanna play a game?" He asked.

"Sure." She said and sat up. "What do you wanna play?"

"Pretend." He replied.

"Pretend? Aren't we a little old to play Pretend?" She said.

"It'll be fun," Kendall said and got up. "come on."

She stood up and let out a big sigh. "So, what do you wanna pretend family?"

"Instead of family, lets pretend we're boyfriend and girlfriend going to prom." He said.

"What? Prom?" She said.

"Yeah, we have to dance." Kendall smiled. "Now, can I have this dance my lady."

Jo giggled and played along. "Why yes, good sir."

Kendall couldn't help but to stare at Jo's beautiful face. She notice and blushed.

"What?" She asked.

"You look really beautiful." He said.

"As your pretend girlfriend, I really appreciate it." She said.

Kendall laugh and touch her cheeks.

The both of them looked into each other eyes, admiring every spec of it.

Their lips got closer and closer every second until they touched. The kiss was slow yet passionate.

They slowly pulled away and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Jo apologize.

"Don't be," Kendall assured her.

"But Kendall..." She started.

"No, Jo. I love you ever since we met. That's why I always hang out with you even if everybody make fun of me playing with a girl. Because no girl can make me smile like you do, or even love me for who I am. I want to be your best friend forever but at the same time, I want to be your boyfriend forever." Kendall said.

Jo was silent and looked away.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way, I-"

Jo hugged him tightly and said, "You're such a dork, of course I want you to be my boyfriend. I had been waiting for you to ask me to be your girlfriend like forever."

"So, you really want to?" Kendall asked.

"Well, lets just say, we don't have to play pretend anymore." She smiled.

The both of them laughed and remember the first time they played pretend wedding.

_"Alright I'll stand here and when I said start, you'll come up and stand beside me." Kendall said. "Start."_

_Jo slowly walked up beside Kendall and giggled. _

_"Jo Taylor, do you, take Kendall Knight to be your husband?" Kendall making the voice of the doll._

_"I do." She smiled. _

_"Kendall Knight, do you, take Jo Taylor to be your wife?" _

_"I do." Kendall smiled._

_"May the bride an groom kiss." Kendall said._

_Jo blushed and kiss Kendall's cheek._

_The both of them laugh and sat down._

_"This is the worst wedding ever." Jo laughed._

_"Haha, yeah." Kendall agree. He stopped laughing and smiled._

_"Hey, when we grow up, the both of us are going to married each other and I promise I'm going to make the best wedding ever." Kendall said and blushed "So, promise me you won't find someone else, alright."_

_Jo smiled. "I promise."_

_"Pinky promise?"_

_"Pinky promise." She smiled._

* * *

**I'm sorry the ending is sooooo long. The story was short so I decided to make it long. Hope you enjoy it. :3**


End file.
